Yu Gi Oh: Bonding
by Nephilim666
Summary: [OC]The story take place at the alternative time from the animemanga. Please read the story to know more about it
1. Chronology 1: Intertwined with Fate

**WARNING: READ AUTHOR'S DESCRIPTION BEFORE PROCEED TO READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Author's note:: Finally, my Yu Gi Oh fanfic is ready to serve... lol... Sry for my grammar error as i'm still improving it. So uh, basically the story featuring the old ancient Egypt period, around 3000 B.C, taking place at Heliopolis, Lower Egypt. And obviously, this fanfic featuring my OC - Terra, and Atem/Atemu from Yu Gi Oh -like i've mentioned in the title- Other characters of Yu Gi Oh will be featured as well; So uh i hope u like this fanfiction -peace-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh and the rest characters, except Terra.**

**BONDING**

**CHRONOLOGY 1: INTERTWINED WITH FATE**

_Ancient Egypt, 3000 B.C_

_Sacred Sanctuary, Heliopolis, Lower Egypt…_

Morning sunray illuminated each corner of this room after the dawn breaks, enchanted eternal spark onto those objects that decorated every part of this ancient chamber of gold which signal the sunrise already draw near. There, a figure slowly woke up from his slumberland, waving his muscular arms and yawn as if he was too lazy to be woke up.

The young man had a pair fine looking ruby violet eyes, and violet pointy edge hair with blonde streaks that reach his shoulder. He was dressed in his royal pajamas, much like a robe that exposed his bare sturdy chest. He also has tan skin which similar with every Egyptian. He then rubbed his eyes lazily and then stares out of the window. The fresh air indulged the morning atmosphere, releasing such nice and tempt horizon to him. He would just sit there and admire the scenery without even bothering any stuff, yet time is running up then a knock could be heard on his chamber door few minutes later. He broke out from his fantasy world, and moved his leisure body to the door.

"Your Highness, it is time to attend the audience now…" the voice was deep; much sounds like a loyal servant to him. The royal prince certainly recognizes the voice, then he opens the door shortly and face to face with the priest who happens to be one of his guardians.

"Good morning sire," the priest addressed as Seto greet him like usual.

Smiling gently, he began his word as well;

"Good morning, Seto," said him.

Priest Seto then bowed to him, showing his loyalty and respect to the future king of this land. They spoke a while, perhaps discussing about something before the priest began lead the prince to the way towards the throne room. The royal prince excused himself for a moment, and then rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. After a while, he was fully ready and followed the guide from his guardian.

A moment had passed, the duo finally reached at the throne room. The place indeed crowded with royal members as well as his guardians, with 7 sacred items possessed by each one of them. Close to the end, there were a pair of throne seemingly represent the place whereby the king and queen sat down and face the audience. The young prince's eyes rolled around and examined the place, as if searching for something until Priest Seto nudged him from behind.

"Young Prince, the Pharaoh and the Queen wished to speak to you..." indeed the voice of Seto surprised him even more compared to the other guardians he has, much probably scarier than Shimon, who happens to be his father former advisor.

"I know…" he sighed and then steps ahead, walking on the red carpet that leads toward the throne.

Everyone began bowed respectfully when the young prince walking across them. The prince walks gracefully along the way until he finally approaches the king and queen. After a while, he halted few inches away from the throne, looking up straightly on his parents' features. Both supreme rulers smiled once watching their only heir approached them, then the King began stood up and announce his speech;

"All honorable nobles, guardians, and loyal civilians… I, the ruler of Egypt shall announce that Prince Atem, the heir of the throne soon enough will have his 17th birthday celebration… And on top of that, I, as the Pharaoh and the descendant chosen by the Millennium Puzzle shall passed down this sacred item to my son…" said he in deep and formal tone.

Atem's violet eyes shot open after listened to the speech. He still couldn't believe that his father would give him the sacred item, Millennium Puzzle.

Everyone in the hall began chit-chatting for a while, thus the noises started bustling the silent realm all of a sudden. Then, Shimon, the then advisor of the king and now is the guardian of Prince Atem walk to the front stage and began his speech;

"Silence everyone…!" he uttered slowly, then began taking out a piece of note.

"As like the order from the almighty supreme ruler of Egypt, we shall celebrate Prince Atem's 17th birthday soon at the palace… At the same time as well, the ceremony of bestowing the Millennium Puzzle to the rightful heir shall be held at here as well,"

The young prince shrugs, as he still confuse about something. He looks at his proud parents in a close distance, and smiles softly. The king then turns his sight onto his son, giving him another small grin at that moment.

"Why, my son… You'll have a wonderful birthday celebration sooner… You're growing up…" he said with a smile.

"Hehe… Atem has grown up to be such charming prince…" the queen teased and chuckling which made the young prince blush silently at behind.

"Sigh…." the future king shrugs again, gesturing himself slowly near the side of the stage.

A day finally ends with the announcement made by Pharaoh and the queen. Prince Atem felt his body quite tiring, and all he could think was getting a good sleep. As when he tries to reach his chamber, suddenly, a shadow storm out from his room and nearly knock him down in such hasty manner.

His eyes were wide opened, gasping at his position in the same time.

"What the….!?"

He gets up slowly, fixing his royal robe carefully and neatly. Then, without thinking any longer, he decided to chase over that mysterious shadow that dash out from his room. His curiosity began overwhelming his mind, after that he began his move and headed to the same direction where the shadow escaped.

"If it was bandit… or a burglar…" he thought for a second.

Yet, that kind of assumption didn't make sense at all since the palace equipped with many strong and firm securities. Enemies couldn't break through it even once. He stop the thoughts that flooded within his mind at that moment when he noticed he just arrived at the palace garden, located few distance away from the main entrance of the castle. The palace garden indeed was the best view place and also the most beautiful area among all places. Most of the part within the garden planted with palm trees, and the pond water flow at the side of the lane which designed exclusively. Almost every structure in the garden built with pure gold and carved with many unique hieroglyphs, glowing glamorously when exposing in the daylight. A fountain located few inches away from the garden entrance, which known as the best site of this place. With a nice carved statue place on top of the fountain, water was flowing simultaneously from the statue and the lotuses which grow on the pond enhance the garden into a beautiful paradise.

Prince Atem still never stops his feet from keep on moving. And thus, he finally approached the fountain, where it located at the center of the palace garden. Yet even then, nothing suspicious appears at there, so he finally gave in and decided to return to his chamber.

But, all of a sudden, a voice echoed to him loudly which surprised the young prince from behind.

"Look out!!!" the voice warned.

But it's too late. The mysterious shadow jump, dodge and finally land unexpectedly on the prince's head, which shocked him to the ground. Loosing his balance, he began fall on his knees and then to the ground.

"Grrr….arghhhh…. what the---!" before he could finished up his sentence, suddenly another figure emerge close to him and look directly on the young prince.

"Are you alright….??" a feminine voice echoed to him softly. Surprised and startled by the voice, the prince quickly looks up at the figure stood in front of him.

"……….?" amazed by the mysterious young lady's beautiful, he really couldn't think anything further, thus he paused himself at the same time.

"………?" the girl look at the prince with a puzzle look as well, and then she quickly bow down and seek forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but my cat… sigh…"

"…Cat….?" now the prince only realized that actually the previous mysterious shadow bump into him was a cat, perhaps the owner was this girl.

"Bon had run around the palace for the whole day and now finally I've caught him, yet that bonehead cat still struggling to free himself, hence he accidentally bump on you… I'm terribly sorry for causing such trouble…." the girl bowed again after explained to plead for forgiveness.

The young lady has long and silky brunette hair, flowing down gracefully until her waist. Her eyes were glowing gorgeously in dim topaz color. She has slight tan skin, which enhance a unique beautifulness on her despite she's an Egyptian after all. Besides, she has nice feature of a woman, slender figure and tight thighs which will amaze by any men in the world. She is dressed in a common outfit of civilian, with platinum earrings on both of her ears.

As the prince nearly lost in his thoughts again especially thinking about this mysterious girl that appear in front of him, the girl began call him up, nudged him all of a sudden at that time.

"…. Er… well… it's not a problem… don't worry…" said the prince while climbing up slowly, then fixed his cloth perfectly again.

She smiles sweetly toward the young prince and bow again before bid him a farewell. Yet at that time, the prince turn then calls her from behind;

"What is your name…?" asked him gently.

The girl was surprised by his question, and then she turns and faces the charming prince.

"Terra… My name is Terra…." her eyes glowing softly when answering the prince's question.

The breeze blown softly at that moment, causing the palm trees rustling and the leaves were dancing gracefully on the ground. Her hair sways tenderly when brushing by the wind softly, she uses her finger and clutch them gently and slid the hair streak on her ear.

"… Atem…" the prince finally reply his name to the young lady he met today. The event was so miraculous and quite unexpected as well. Yet, their story began bound with each other, and their meeting for the first time was the starting of everything and intertwined with fate….

[Continue…


	2. Chronology 2: ReEncounter,Fated Meeting

**WARNING: READ AUTHOR'S DESCRIPTION BEFORE PROCEED TO READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

Author's note:: Chapter 2 is up! Just finished it yesterday. So anyway, hope you like this chapter -sry for the grammar error as i still improving them-

Disclaimer:: I do not Yu Gi Oh and the rest characters, except Terra.

**BONDING**

**CHRONOLOGY 2: RE-ENCOUNTER, FATED MEETING**

_Ancient Egypt, 3000 B.C_

_Sacred Palace, Heliopolis, Lower Egypt_

"Hurry up!!"

"Wh… what happened…??" his violet gem eyes shot open after witnessed thousands of people that were crowded the hall and suddenly dismissed into nothingness. Something awful must be happened, he thinks for a second. The innocent and curious young prince still doubting about the event occurred in his palace, he didn't know anything at all. Hence, he pulled one of his guardians and questioned him;

"What is happening now!? Tell me Shaada!" his voice is deep, and trembling at the same time.

Shaada, the priest chosen by Millennium Ankh looked into the young prince's sorrowful and anxious eyes. He knows this going to be tough for him to explain the truth behind the situation.

"Your highness… Pharaoh… Pharaoh is…" he couldn't finish up his sentence. His eyes narrowed down, avoiding the gaze from the young prince. Guiltiness began playing his mind, he stun at his position without continue his word.

"Fa… father…." the young heir pulled the sleeve of his guardian tightly as if forcing him to tell more. Yet the priest silence within the whole moment. The young prince gasped right after received those responses from the priest, his eyes were wide opened and his heart was raging uncontrollably.

He then retreats his step, still gasping and then run as fast as he could toward the direction that lead to the pharaoh's chamber.

"Prince Atem!!" Shaada tries to stop the prince, but it's too late now. Hence, he lean against the wall and sighed severely.

"Why… why did the God punish us such as this…? Why did the pharaoh have to… Gr! Darn!" punching the wall is the only way he could express his anger and sorrow, he felt terribly sorry to the prince after all he couldn't done anything better to cure the situation.

"Shi… mon…" looking at the sick pharaoh lying on his bed helplessly, Shimon could felt his heart as pain as if plunged by a dagger deeply.

Slowly, he moved closely to the bed side and sat beside the old king. He tries to smile to cheer the king, however it doesn't work out and he has to fake a smile.

"You'll be alright, your highness…" said he.

"Hah… Do not worry Shimon…" the king smile softly, yet his eyes were frowned as if all of his energy were drained out.

"Atem… my son… he doesn't know about this, is he not…?" he continues again. Shimon was surprised by the king's word. However, he couldn't think any answer to assure the almighty ruler of this country. He fears that the young prince couldn't accept that his father was suffered with dangerous disease.

"………….."

"He… he doesn't know about it…" Shimon nodded desperately. Of course, he wanted to tell the young prince about his father's situation months ago, yet the king forbids them to do so. He sighed silently, then looked at the old king again.

"That does… relieve… I do not wish Atem… discover my old disease…"

"I know it's hard to say this… But sire… please allow me to tell the prince… at least… he will know about it…" Shimon pleaded and soon, tears began flowing down from his eyes. This is the 2nd time he would cry for something especially losing someone that dearest to him. The old king was his best pal after he had serving for the royal family past 50 years ago. He would never let anything bad happened to the family. The royal family treated him as like he's one of them. He swears that he will do anything to protect this family until the next generation.

However, thing is not going as like he wished…

"No… Atem will be sad… Just tell him that… his father is going… to somewhere…" the king said.

"Sire! He's 17th! He should know it!"

"Take this… Shimon…"

"What… is this…?" looking at the gem handled by the king to him, he was speechless at that very moment.

"It's the last thing that my wife passed to me after her death that day… I would like to give this to Atem… Yet, my time is running up…"

"So please… give this to Atem… treasure it…" the old king added again, his breath seems to be heavy and every time could hear his exhausted cough.

"Sire, hold on… Someone! Get Prince Atem to here right now!" Shimon trembles and order the servants around. The king looked at him for the last time, and then he gave a last smile before his grip loosens up, and released from Shimon's grab.

"….!?"

Atem's eyes were wide opened, his heart beating rapidly and seem to be going to stop at anytime.

"FATHER!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------

"ALL HAIL PHARAOH ATEM! ALL HAIL PHARAOH ATEM!"

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" endless echo of shouting the Pharaoh's name bustling every part of this town. Everyone was crowding the palace entrance, yelling the name of pharaoh to show their loyalty, respect and love. And it seems like, there was an occasion running at that time. Infinite petals blown by the wind and dances gracefully across the sky after thrown by some kids to celebrate the event.

"Your highness… It is time now…"

"…………………."

Sooner, the pharaoh began his move then headed to the balcony to face his audience. Indeed, billions of people were crowded in front of the palace just to take a glimpse on the young pharaoh. Rumor said the looks of the young pharaoh personally gorgeous, charismatic and smart. Many women would fall for him for sure.

The sunlight greet the beautiful day of this town, illuminating gorgeously throughout the place. The pharaoh takes a deep breath and began step out to view his loyal humble civilians.

Everyone widen their eyes in astonishment, and keep yelling the pharaoh name's as if worshipping him. The pharaoh tremble at one moment, fortunately he could overcome it. Thus, he raised his hand slowly and greeted the citizens.

Everyone immediately bowed and show deeply respect to the almighty ruler. Some might even cry of thanks to show how much they loved this country and the pharaoh.

The pharaoh's violet eyes gaze into the infinite number of people in front of him. Today is a special day for him, he will have this only chance to face the citizens by himself, and examine their life. He was fully dressed in the ancient royal robe made by linen, with many unique patterns painted almost every part of it. His arms were equipped with golden bracelets which are requiring to all rulers of this country. Not only that, golden earrings were clinging on both of his ears, and last but not least, his most important treasure – the Millennium Puzzle, curling around his neck.

"Say something Pharaoh…" Shimon back up the silent pharaoh from behind all of a sudden. The pharaoh was nudged by his voice, his eyes shot open and then sighed silently for a while.

"_This is going to be a long day for me…_."

"Pharaoh… everyone is waiting to listen to your speech… Go ahead… say something…" Shimon continue whispering to the king without bothering other stuff.

"Er….." the young king cocked his eyebrow after being pushed by his advisor in order to start a speech in front of the citizens.

He shrugs again, trying to cool down himself at the same time.

Everyone was waiting with their eyes glimmering with hope, wishing that the pharaoh would take notice each one of them. They still bowing respectfully when the pharaoh began his speech for the first time;

"My loyal civilians…" the young king paused for a while after those words escaped from his mouth.

"Hmm-hmm…" Shimon nodded playfully to push the pharaoh continue his word again. The king raised his eyebrow and swallowed for a while. He indeed was having hard time to face such incredible amount of people in one shot.

"_Darn… how am I going to do this… sheesh…_"

"I, Pharaoh Atem, inherit my father- King Akunamkanon's throne… is proudly to announce that… the occasion of Thanksgiving will be held grandly on the town square day after tomorrow…"

"Perfect Just perfect, your highness!" the old advisor clapped his hand silently from behind, teasing the pharaoh at the same time.

"Duh…."

"Yayyy Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" once again, the joyful yell of the king's name echoing throughout the entire palace. The young king smile faintly as he is still trying to cope with this situation. He heaved a sigh and began leave the balcony.

"Wonderful job, your highness! Indeed the great son from the late King Akunamkanon…"

"Yeah right… I was having a tough time facing those people… Sigh… I couldn't imagine the job of being king was so tough like this…" the young pharaoh murmured exhaustedly when walking along with his old advisor. Shimon reply his smile, giving him assurance that everything will be alright after this.

"Do not worry, my king… Everything is going to be alright… You have 6 guardians assist and protect you… Your work shall be fine…"

"Hope so…"

"Now come on, lunch is ready… We shall discuss the matter of the country once the lunch served, is that matter you?" added Shimon again while eyeing on the pharaoh.

The young king shook his head, giving a positive answer to the advisor at the same time.

"Then voila, rest assures my king…"

Both of the nobles began headed to the palace's dining room after that while still chit-chatting about current issues.

Sooner, the sky was tinted with amber atmosphere, signaling that dusk already draw near. Every civilians stop working and ready packing their stuff then return home. Chipping sound of birds trailing off slowly and then, relentless chorus of night creature began take over, playing the sound to welcome the upcoming night sky.

King Atem finally could find a peace in his mind after completed mountains of works ahead of him moment ago. He walks toward the back balcony which faces the palace garden. That place was his favorite site among all. He would always spent most of his time relaxing at there, watching the stunning view of the garden and also the night scenery.

He leaned his back against the balcony, sighing softly a while.

"It has been a year father… the time surely passed so fast…" he whispered to himself.

"Shimon said being a king isn't that tough… but for me… I've faced quite lots of hard times in that matter… I still need lots of improvement after all… Sigh…"

"Everyone only care about themselves… what they need, what the civilians need and so on… but what about me…? Does anybody ask what do I need all this time…? Guess you all didn't know it eh…" the young king keep whispering to himself without bothering other thing.

"Sigh…" he led out a sigh again. Then, he turn his back and faced the palace garden, he was deeply amazed by the beautifulness of the garden again and would never take off his gaze out from it.

Out from nowhere, something eye catchy seems to caught the king's attention all of a sudden. His eyes widen in surprise, staring straightly into the direction where the object attracted his sight.

Indeed, the suspicious thing was a figure of a human. A person with slender feminine figure, standing firmly facing the fountain within the garden alone and playing with her hair after blown by the gentle wind at that time. Atem was astonished by that woman; he never knew there was such a lady in his palace, nor even his servants. Who is she? And why did she lurking around in the darkness all by herself…?

[Bonding BGM played

Thousands of questions playing within the king's mind, he is once again overwhelming with curiosity.

"Hey you!" the young king exclaimed to the young lady from above. Then, the woman seems noticed someone watched her from top, thus she turns and look straightly on the man that was calling her.

Without thinking any longer, the king decided to find the young lady, then he dashed out from the balcony, and headed directly to the garden.

Few minutes passed by, the king finally arrived at the palace garden. Slowly and carefully, he strolled down the lane that leads to the fountain. There, the woman he met just now still standing close to the fountain. The king quickens his step attempting to reach closer to that young woman.

"Just who do you…." his speech was halted after witnessed the young lady in a close distance.

"Te… Terra….?" the name that was lost a year ago after their first encounter, also the name that he yearns to call after all these years, it seems that the word just escaped from his mouth unexpectedly. The young woman possessed a great beauty within her, her brunette hair flow like silk once blown by the gentle breeze. It was her, the girl that he met in this palace garden a year ago; The same girl that he met, now standing in front him, looking at him with her most stunning dim topaz pair.

"A… Atem…" same like he does; the young king's name just escaped rapidly from the woman's lips.

He was lost within the oblivious world at that time. The event when he firstly met her flashback in such hasty manner, leaving him no time to figure out the words he shall say to the girl after meeting her again. It was a miracle, even though they only met one time, yet that memory still buries deep within his heart and he would never forget how the girl looks likes as well as the girl's name……

"We meet again…….."

[Continue…


End file.
